Flower Express
by dstu
Summary: Naruto and Ino pass the time on a hot summer's day in Konoha. What could go wrong? (Lemon, Lemons, straight pairing, teen love, kinkiness).


Flower Express

By D. Stu

and

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

xXx

* * *

xXx

It was like an oven. Waking up, he took a shower and waited the rest of the day in his room, trying to keep cool.

" _Damn heat!"_ Naruto thought, rolling around.

He relocated to the top of his apartment, cherishing the small breeze.

" _Argh… maybe I should've waited coming back to Konoha."_ Naruto thought as he looked over Konoha's markets.

"Well… I'm back in Konoha anyway, … who can I bang?…" Naruto said as he looked at the markets.

"What about Ino? She'd be down to fuck for sure. She's got a nice ass and a nice rack. She has C-cups, for sure." Naruto muttered.

He jumped off his apartment's roof and landed on another.

" _I think she works in a flower shop."_ He thought.

Naruto jumped on to another roof as he dashed to the plaza.

There it was, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Only two stories high, it stood out from the rest of the other tall buildings. He jumped into the alley and peered through the window.

Inside, Ino was ringing out the only customer. There wasn't anyone else inside.

Naruto opened the side door, crept inside, and closed it after him. He stalked through a room full of shelves with pots and flowers. He reached the end of the room that led behind the counter, where the register was. Naruto glanced around.

Ino helped an old lady out the door.

"Bye… and please come again," Ino said.

She closed the door and locked it. Ino closed the window curtains and returned to the register.

Naruto edged out, facing at her backside. His gaze devoured every inch of her body, from head to toe.

She was taller than the average girl, and she was wearing three inch boot sandals. She had a big ass; as round a peach. She wore a purple mini skirt, which barley covered her butt cheeks. She wore ultra thin grey tights, that showed off her ass crack from his low angle. Even a bit of camel toe was visible. She wore a loose, sleeveless, purple, button-up blouse which reached a few inches below her tits.

Ino opened the register and started counting the money.

She hummed and swayed as she counted the money. He could just make out her chiseled abs and tight navel. He could even see the bottom of her tits, covered in a thin mesh.

"Bored," she said, as she finished counting.

"Can't believe it's still this hot…" She said.

She peeled off her little purple shirt and opened it up, showing her tear-drop tits, covered in a fishnet bra. Ino then took off her fishnet bra letting her breasts hang and jiggle.

Her breasts where whiter than the rest of her skin, but her nipples were a dark red. Her areola where about an inch in diameter, gradually fading from the red of her nipple into the creamy pink color of her skin. The nipples were slightly small, but a perfect, round shape. Her breasts were teardrop shaped, starting a bit thinner at the top of her breasts, and widening out towards the tip. Overall, Ino's tits stuck out about three inches from the rest of her chest, making her a solid C-cup.

Ino looked down and grabbed her tits. She dropped them, letting them jiggle. From the back, Naruto saw the roundness of her delicious sideboob.

"Argh… I got sweat all over my tits. My whole body feels sweaty … damn!" She muttered.

" _Ino has both perfect fucking tits and a creamy ass,"_ Naruto thought.

"This heat, ugh, -driving me crazy…" She said as she slid a hand up against her belly.

She started to reach under her skirt and tights.

"…It's making me so hot..."

Ino felt her pubic hairs, and her hot folds. She started rubbing the sides of her vulva, closing her eyes. She tilted her head back and hissed quietly.

"Ah… mm… uh-" She mumbled.

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one feeling frustrated of this damn heat…"_ He thought.

Ino started to thrust her fingers, feeling the insides of her vagina.

Naruto unzipped his pants and let out his cock. Then, he crept out of the back room.

"Ah… I'm wet!" Ino said, with her eyes still closed.

Naruto slunk closer. He put his hand next to her belly, not touching her skin. Suddenly, his hand dove under her tights and cupped her vagina.

Ino froze as she felt another hand clutch her pussy. She glanced back to see Naruto.

"N… Naruto! What the fuck?" She exclaimed, red faced.

Ino froze when Naruto grabbed her waist. He let his penis slide through her thighs.

"You like this?" He asked, still petting her.

Naruto felt her soggy vagina.

"Y-yes-..." she said, turning her head around and joining Naruto as she rubbed her nether lips again.

"Mm… feels good!" She moaned as she inserted her fingers.

Ino looked back at Naruto. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell what?" He asked.

"That, ah! You caught me m-masturbating," she replied.

"Sure. But… it's gunna cost you a blowjob and a fuck on this counter top," He said while still fingering her.

"That.. mm… kinda dickish," She said.

"That's my price."

"Ok… I'll give you a damn blowjob, but that's it," she said.

Naruto let go of her waist and took off his pants. He then reached to grab her tits. He groped her hard nipples with one hand while the other was fingering her. Ino stood there letting him have control over her body. She felt his cock between her legs and started to squeeze her thighs.

Naruto felt her squeeze his dick rubbed himself against her pussy. Ino couldn't help but quiver as she felt a huge cock rub up against her.

"Jesus, Naruto. Your cocks gotta be at least nine inches long!" Ino moaned.

"Heh, heh, yeah… I can feel your vag dripping on my dick." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll try and suck your dick now," she said, taking a few steps forward letting his dick out of her thighs.

She spun to face Naruto. He had a big goofy grin to match his big cock. She got down on her knees, right in front of his dick and balls.

With her right hand she grabbed his penis and started to stroke him up and down. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt her hand going up and down.

"Mm… Ino. Your hands are soft."

Ino smiled up at Naruto. She put the tip in front of her mouth and started sucking it.

Naruto looked down at her, feeling her hot saliva all around his tip. Her face was blazing red, and her platinum hair was glued to her face.

Ino peered up while she worked on his dick. With one hand she grabbed her breast and started rubbing it. Her tongue rubbed against the bottom of his shaft.

Naruto started to feel his climax coming. He grabbed her behind the head and pushed her. Ino pulled away, letting his dick out of her mouth.

"Sorry, Naruto, but for doing that I'm not gonna let you cum." She said, standing up.

"Come on! I was almost there! And I still want to fuck you on this counter."

"No way. My parents could come back any minute," she said, crossing her arms under her naked and sweaty tits.

Naruto looked at her and at his unsatisfied erection. Ino saw his throbbing dick turn a bit blue.

"…Fine. You big baby. But not here. Let's just go to your apartment." She said, as she put her shirts back on.

"What about this? How am I gonna hide this?" He said pointing at his erection.

"I don't know. Not my problem," She said, as she turned around to lock the register.

Naruto glared at her ass. He put his pants back on but let his penis out through the zipper.

While Ino faced away from him, he crouched behind her on his knees.

"I got an idea," he said, equipping a short knife. "Just go with it."

"What-"

In a flash, he cut a hole in line with her asshole.

"What the fuck!" Ino exclaimed, trying to see what he had cut.

Naruto stoop up close behind her. She was wearing three inch sandal high heels, so his dick was just slightly below her ass.

He latched onto her hips and positioned his penis tip at the cut slit in her tights. "Don't move," he said.

"The hell? -Urk!?"

Naruto shoved his tip up, sliding between her fatty ass cheeks, and piercing into her puckered star.

"Huuughk," Ino grunted, going cross eyes as her asshole was stuffed with about five inches of dick.

Ino was in complete shock didn't even try to move. She'd never tried anal before.

"N… Naruto, Ouch! -fuck!" She said, making her hands into fists.

Her body shivered and spasmed from the brand new and painful sensation of something entering into her rectum. Her ass cheeks were so sweaty, he was able to cram his monster dick in one fell plunge.

Naruto grabbed her waist and thrust in a few more inches.

"I can't breath-" She keened, as her body locked completely ridged.

Naruto just grabbed her waist and shuffled backwards. Ino followed his steps.

"There, this should hide my cock," he said.

"W-What?" Ino hissed.

"Yeah, your skirt can hide the stuff that's uncovered. And if people see us, they might think we're hugging."

"The, the, the Fuck? No! P-Pull it out!" She grunted at him.

Suddenly, there were voices outside the store entrance. The handle started to jiggle.

"Shit! My parents! Hide!" Ino hissed.

Together, they shuffled outside into the ally, still connected by her asshole.

"Fuck!" Ino said. "My parents are home. Hurry up and take it out."

Just then, a random civilian entered the alley and started walking down. It was about 6:30pm, but since it was summer, it was still more than light enough to see everything in the alley.

"Fine," he said, grinning. "I'll just take my cock out of your exposed asshole, right were that guy can see." Naruto started to slide his big cock out of her asshole.

"Shit!" Ino said, and unconsciously clenched down with her ass muscles, locking his dick inside her. "Don't fucking move. Wrap your arms around my belly. Quick!"

Naruto grinned and complied, pulling Ino in tight to him and sinking his cock back into her intestines.

"Fuuuuuck," She hissed, giving a strained smile to the man as he passed them by.

Just as he passed them, another two people entered from the other end of the ally and started walking towards them.

"Shit!" Ino whispered. "We can't stay outdoors. And don't you fucking pull out when people can see us."

"There's too many people out now," Naruto whispered. "It's just after dinner time, so there's people everywhere."

Ino looked around and saw he was right. No matter where she looked, every alleyway in sight had at least one person in it at all times.

"Fuck," Ino whined. "Just, let's go back to your place. You can, Ah! You can pull it out there."

Ino finally gave in and shuddered. She steeled herself, and started squeezing the life out of Naruto's dick with her rectum. There was no way she was going let him pull his cock out of her ass in broad daylight.

Naruto turned her around pushed her down the alley. Ino felt very wobbly as if someone was holding her at knife point.

"Take these alleys if you don't want to go through the streets." He said.

Ino took her first step and found that the dick in her rectum made her walk stiff and erect.

Naruto pushed her forward as they walked in an awkward way.

Ino started to walk faster. They finally got to the end of the block and moved onto the next.

"Fuck! It feels like your tight ass is jacking me off!" He said as they kept on walking.

As they approached the end of the next alley, Naruto was on the verge of cumming. She started to slouch as they walked.

Suddenly, a guy came out of nowhere and passed right by them. Ino stood up straight, stiffening and squeezing his dick.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed.

While Ino just stood still, Naruto started to shoot his load up her ass, letting him spill inside of her while the guy passed by. She could feel warmth flooding her bowels.

 _Bloop. Bloop. Bloop._

Something hot slid out of her ass and down her legs.

"Ah! You dick," she whispered.

Naruto softened a bit, but still couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. Ino was crushing his dick with her tight asshole ring.

As the guy finally left out of view, Ino peered behind her.

"You bastard! You came inside?"

"Hey, your ass got fucking tight. I had to cum."

Ino grunted, and moved on. She started to feel his cum roll down under her tights.

Over time, Naruto started to get another erection while still inside her. Ino felt him grow inside of her, his tip plunging deeper. Her ass burned from being stretched, but for the first time it felt a little bit pleasurable. Combined with the feeling of his lukewarm load of semen sloshing around inside her colon, it felt like a really peasant and satisfying sensation that she was about to squeeze out.

" _The fuck is this feeling_?" She thought, squeezing his fat dick inside her rectum and sloshing his cum from one side to the other.

As they walk Ino started to feel to very same verge she felt earlier before. _"Oh no! I'm gonna cum! Naruto's big fat cock up my ass is making me cum!"_ She thought.

Ino slowed down as she started to cum. She felt it travel in between her thighs and down her legs, the same as Naruto's semen.

" _Shit, I hope no one looks at my soaked tights_ ," Ino thought.

They finally reached his apartment. She didn't know if the hard part was walking into the streets or going up the stairs to his apartment street.

Ino looked up and down the street, waiting for a lull of people. Eventually, she walked toward the stairs while Naruto grabbed onto her waist and held her tight. They reached the first step and she latched onto the rail. As Ino took a step up Naruto felt her ass tighten up again. She sucked in his cock into her rectum, and used her grip to tug him up the stairs.

They ascended halfway up the stairs when Naruto held her fast.

"Wait, stop here." He said.

Ino turned her head.

"What now?" She said, her asshole unconsciously gripping him again.

Naruto let go of her waist and grabbed her arms that were holding onto the rails and pulled them back. He crossed them over each other behind her back.

"What the fuck?" She hissed, wary of neighbors coming out.

Naruto made sure he had a grip on both her arms. Then he started thrusting.

"FuuuUCK!?" Ino moaned, her voice going up in pitch as Naruto churned her intestines, full of his dick and his semen.

Ino looked frantically glanced around to see if people were looking. Her ass burned, but in an almost pleasant way. Still, she didn't want the world to know it.

"Ah- Naruto- what the fuck! People might see us!" She said, her voice cracking again.

"Just keep your cool and let me finish." He said as he kept on going in and out.

"Ah! Shit! Ah- ah!" She moaned quietly.

Ino kept on looking back and looking around. A cold sweat dripped down her spine as her ass was rutted. The only thing she could think of was to squeeze her inner muscles to make it tighter for him.

"I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Ino gave him a pained grimace.

"Hurry, Naruto-" She said.

Naruto stopped his thrusting and started to cum. They both relaxed a bit and waited for Naruto to finish.

 _Bloop. Bloop. Bloop_.

As soon as he let go of her arms and she collapsed onto the railing. Soon, they started to move up the stairs. They finally reached the door and Ino put her hands up against the wall and looked back. Seeing her expectant look, Naruto started to pull out.

"Fuuuuuc-Ahh- shit!" Ino cried, and Naruto pulled the plug out from her ass. As his dick slid out, her ass made a burp like sound. A huge glut of semen spewed from between her asscheeks.

"God, dammit," she said, bowing her head and panting deeply. Ino centered herself, and _squeezed_.

"FuuuuuuucK!" Ino's eyes rolled back as she came, in conjunction with squeezing out one last load of semen from her burning asshole.

Naruto starred at the hole he made, watching what looked like 20 ml of his semen dribble out of her tights.

Finally, he opened the door and they both entered. He closed it after they entered. He turned around to see Ino starring at him with her arms crossed and a dark look on her face.

"You dick! You filled me up while we walked! Couldn't you've waited a bit longer?" She said.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Naruto." She said.

She started to take off her shirt, revealing her perfect breasts and rock hard, red nipples. She also unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop. She took off her tights and threw them to the side.

Ino stomped up to him and she clutched him by the shoulders. She spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. Naruto landed on his ass by the edge. He gazed up at Ino who stomped towards him and stopped between his legs.

She got on top of him. She put her hands on the bed using them to guide herself down his dick.

"Shiiiiit," Ino said, and sank onto a log. It was warm, and wet, and fat.

She lifted her arms and placed them on his abs and started pumping up and down.

Naruto grabbed her waist to thrust up into her.

"Damn, Ino! Your pussy is fucking tight!" He said. He stopped thrusting up into her, and just watched her tits bouncing jump up and down.

"You like my dick, don't you?" He asked.

"Fuck you, Naruto! -Ah!" She said.

"Damn! I think I can see my dick making a lump on your stomach," He said.

Ino started to bounce higher, feeling herself stretch. She leaned forward placing her arms on his shoulders, and felt herself start to climax.

Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks and started to thrust his cock up into her vagina.

"You got a nice pussy, Ino. I'm going to fuck it and cum inside you," he whispering to her ear.

"Ah- Fuckkkk!" She screamed.

Ino started to cum, squirting her hot juice. For a moment, all he could hear was splats from all her folds before Naruto blew his load in pussy.

"Fuck!" He shouted.

 _Splat! Splat! Spurt!_

Naruto shot his sperm into her vagina. The head of his cock bounced and heaved against her cervix, spewing burst after burst though her crack and inside her vulnerable womb. Not a single drop escaped her cervix as Naruto filled her up.

"Naruto's s-semen is shooting inside me," Ino squealed, biting her finger.

And then another burst of semen spewed up into her womb. It was the biggest load yet, and splashed all the way up to the top of her uterus. The semen splashed all over the roof of her womb, and she imagined she could feel it covering the ends of her fallopian tubes.

She felt his hot and heavy load settle inside her innermost haven. She fantasized she could feel millions of little sperm wiggling and writhing inside her, seeking her egg to fertilize. For a moment, she imagined she was being impregnated right this instant.

They both stopped and waited to catch their breaths. Ino reached back and pulled him out, feeling his slick penis. Not a drip of semen fell out of her stretched vagina, though. It was still churning, hot and heaving, inside her womb.

She got up and off the bed and turned around. She was about the squat down and squeeze his cum out.

Naruto stood up quickly, grabbed her thighs together, and picked her up.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Like I said, this is mine."

He then spread her apart and lowered her down and started thrusting.

Ino just held on, feeling embarrassed for being spread wide.

" _Shit_!" She thought. " _His cum is still inside me. I have to get it out!"_

"Fuck! NAR-! AH AH AH! STOP!" She screamed.

Ino felt herself cumming again and couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cum. She sprayed her cum all over his sack.

Naruto lowered her to the floor. Ino rested, feeling herself to see if she had managed to squeeze any of his semen out.

"Now, let me fuck your ass. Bend over and grab your knees." He said.

" _I need to give my pussy time to squeeze out his cum_ ," Ino thought.

Ino did what he told and reached down to grab onto her knees.

Naruto stepped up behind her with his turgid dick aimed at her asshole. He grabbed her hips and pushed his tip into her star.

"Not again," Ino moaned.

He started thrusting in her ass, feeling his penis curve down the more deep he went. Ino felt herself tipping over.

"FUCK, NARUTO! Calm down!" She screamed.

"Fuck, your ass feels great! I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Naruto started to shoot his load up her ass. Ino let go of her legs and stood up, letting him finish. Naruto didn't pull out, so Ino turned her face.

"Are you done yet?" She asked.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a wall. Ino placed her hands on the wall and locked her legs. Naruto started to thrust in her ass again.

"For fucks sake-" She coughed.

Naruto grunted and kept on going. He let go and grabbed her tits, rubbing her hard nipples. Naruto kept up the speed and kept on shoving his penis into her colon.

"AH AH! Fuck- NARU! …Fuck!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't care as she started to shoot her cum down her legs. Naruto felt his ball cramp again, but thrust as fast as he could. Finally, he blew his load up her ass again. He leaned forward, resting on her back.

As they both rested Ino's body spasmed nonstop. As soon as he pulled out, she bounced away, fetching her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He said.

Ino didn't respond until she had her skirt on, leaving behind her tights and fish net bra. She reached for the door and opened it.

"Sorry, Naruto. It's getting late. How about we finish this some other time." She said.

She left the door open and ran down the stairs. In her haste, she didn't even notice the huge trail of semen leaking from under her skirt and painting a path of white goo behind her.

"Well, I at least got a taste of that," Naruto said, closing the door.

Meanwhile, behind some thick bushes in front of the apartment building, Ino kneeled in the grass chewing her fingernails.

"God, dammit," she muttered, as yet another stream of cum ejected itself from her asshole.

Semen kept streaming out of her asshole, but none came from her vagina.

" _Shit! It's still coming out!_ " She thought manically. " _How much semen is still inside my womb. Wait- he came in my womb_?"

"That asshole actually came inside my womb," she said. "It's a dangerous day from me, but how could I know he'd fucking pierce my goddamn cervix?"

Ino stood and whipped the cum from her legs. She knew a store that sold expensive morning after pills. Hopefully that would counter the stomach full of semen she could still faintly feel sloshing around inside her uterus.

"Fuuuuuck!" she screamed and stomped down the street.

" _Still_ ," she thought idly, rubbing her stomach. " _If we had a baby, it would be the cutest damn baby ever made_ …"

xXx

* * *

xXx

AN:

This story is a heavily edited version of "Naruto's Payment Methods" (Ch. 10), by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Check it out if you want to see the original. I won't be posting any other edits of that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Read only if you are 18 or older.

8


End file.
